


Los ojos del dragón

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime sabe ser muy convincente con sus sonrisas y su padre sabe ser muy intimidante con sus consejos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los ojos del dragón

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Prompt** : Los ojos del dragón [Fandom Insano].

Ella lo escucha hablar con displicencia sobre la estúpida dejadez del hijo por enfrentarse completamente desarmado a ese hollow, y sonríe; mientras él se pregunta qué clase de mal aqueja a la niña para recibir esa mueca. No le interesa preguntarlo, ni tampoco puede, porque Orihime no tarda en soltar un enérgico: " _No se preocupe señor, cuidaré de Ishida-kun_ ", desconcertándolo.

En ningún momento se lo ha pedido o al menos no siente que todavía haya llegado al punto, pero la chica es atolondrada y le roba las palabras de la boca, mientras lo mira a los ojos sin intimidarse. Sin agachar la cabeza.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto Uryuu cree estar lo suficientemente consciente, pero también insano para escuchar el desconcertante " _tu papá está muy preocupado_ ". El mohín de profunda incredulidad que le regala a su amiga parece hacer una pregunta implícita, que ella sabe interpretar nada más que al leerlo como a un libro abierto.

Para Orihime no es difícil ver a través de las escamas del dragón, ella sabe leer en esos ojos lo que su boca calla. No le teme; ella es su propio San Jorge; pero cinco años después la historia es diferente; porque Orihime lo escucha hablar con displicencia sobre la estupidez que estaba cometiendo al casarse por culpa, y llora. Mientras Ryuuken se pregunta qué puede hacer para enmendar lo que él mismo ha roto. Suspira, mientras la ve hermosa con el vestido blanco. No tan hermosa como cuando está desprovista de ropa. No hay belleza más superior que el de la piel desnuda y perlada en sudor.

—No te preocupes —murmura ella. Hace tiempo le ha perdido el respeto, entre sábanas y gemidos—. Cuidaré de ambos.

Ryuuken se desconcierta, no sabe si con ese "ambos" se refiere a su hijo y a él, o al pequeño que lleva en el vientre y a Uryuu, o a… es demasiado complicado y él está muy cansado para seguir reflexionando al respecto. Después de todo, había sido su idea. Después de todo, él la había arrastrado a ello.

La había seducido, la había hecho suya, la había corrompido, incluso sabiendo que no era competencia para su propio hijo. No quedaba nada más por hacer o aceptar. La indefectible derrota. Cree ser un hombre lo suficientemente maduro y fuerte para saber hacer un paso al costado.

Dentro del pequeño receptáculo sacro, Uryuu espera a su padre, pero no llega y los minutos pasan con lentitud. No le gustan las bodas al estilo occidental. No le gustan las bodas; pero le habían ganado los dos por cansancio. Orihime sabe ser muy convincente con sus sonrisas y su padre sabe ser muy intimidante con sus consejos.

Y él sabe que es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de la criatura. Si al menos fuera suya en verdad. Sonríe con tristeza. Ryuuken todavía lo subestima, pese a que ya no es un niño. Para él tampoco es difícil ver a través de las escamas del dragón, sabe leer en sus ojos lo que su boca calla; pero no le teme, porque él es su propio San Jorge.

**FIN**


End file.
